One Concert Can Change Everything
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: What happens when Mitche Torres finally gets to see her favorite band in concert? Suck at summaries, plz R&R Rated T because I'm not good with ratings lol


**Alright my first Camp Rock one - shot. I hae finally finished it! my other one - shot is really short , but this one is long thank god I had alot of ideas lol R&R plz!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT PLOT =P**

* * *

**Mitchie POV**

I was so excited to get to finally go to a Connect 3 concert. I've been wanting to go ever since I first heard their first song. Even if it did sound like cookie cutter pop star stuff. They just always somehow had that little rockstar taste to it. Then after a few years, they started singing some really cool music and it made me want to see them even more. I literally screamed my head off when my best friend caitlyn said she scored two tcikets to an upcoming concert. I had to beg my mom for me to go. it didn't really take much. She knew how much they inspired my music writing and such.

" Mitchie! Caitlyn's here!" My mom yelled and I ran out the door. I ran past a mirror and fixed my appearance as best as I could before leaving.

" Bye mom," I yelled and walked out the door. I saw Caitlyn in her mom's car and ran to sit in the back. " AHH I can't believe this. I'm finally gonna see Connect 3 in concert," I gushed when I closed the door.

" I know crazy right? I finally got my mom to get these tickets. It took a while but it happened," she said. I fanned myself with my hand.

" Wow, I'm acting like a crazed fan girl," I said laughing at myself. Caitlyn laughed with me. On the way to the arena we laughed and gossiped and talked about our favorite band members. I personally liked Shane even if he is an egotistical jerk who stormed off their music video set. He said that would never happen again and he's changed. I really hope that's true especially because he's my song writing inspiration. Like he would always say your music is who you are. If your not writing it with some deep feelings on the subject it means nothing. So, he inspired me to write all my songs. Not really the new ones, but the old ones. Her mom finally got to the place where the concert was at and we both jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. When we got in the only seats that were left were in the far back. We both sighed.

" Are you sure there's nothing closer?" I asked Caitlyn. She nodded and we went to sit in the seats in the back. We slouched in them. I huffed air up and blew my bangs up. This isn't gonna be as fun as I thought. Then when it started me and Caitlyn decided to make the best of it and we started screaming our heads off. It was really louder than anyone else there. I noticed that because at points Jason would look up into the top of the crowds looking for wh owas screaming, but he couldn't tell so he shrugged it off and looked back at the people in the front. At one point. amazingly there was silence. Me and Caitlyn took that chance and yelled, " WE LOVE YOU!" at them. They heard it obviously and Shane looked up and saw us the only ones cheering at the moment and smiled his breath taking smile. It felt like my heart faultered and restarted. I started fanning myself so I wouldn't faint. Caitlyn looked at me.

" Hey, Mitchie relax it was just a smile," she said and we both laughed.

" Sorry, it's just you know how much I LOVE SHANE," I yelled intentionally and looked very oblivious to what I did. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

" Smooth, Mitch, smooth," I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about and looked back down at the stage and saw Shane smirking and looking up at us. I thought I did a pretty good job of pretending that was unintentional even Caitlyn finally started to believe I wasn't doing it to get attention.

" Alrite guys," Shane spoke into the microphone, " right now, we are looking for the best fans here. They screamed throughout the whole entire concert and we could hear them from here. Even though they are in the back." Me and Caitlyn looked at eachother and prayerd it was us. We locked our hands together. we saw a security guard come over and tap my shoulder.

" Excuse me, but you two come with me," he said. We looked at eachother a little worriedly and wondered what we did wrong. We followed the security guard as he walked us down the stairs closer to the bottom. When we got to the bottom, he gave us backstage passes and we both screamed our heads off. " Wow they're right. Anyone could hear those screams," we stopped and looked at him and rolled our eyes. we walked backstage and watched the concert from the side. I kept my eyes locked on Shane. he was singing and dancing and bouncing around the entire stage. I saw him steal a few glances to the side and everytime I met his gaze, I looked down and blushed. When we were backstage, me and Caitlyn were pretty much quiet. Not upholding our rep as the loud fangirls. After they were done singing Can't Have You, Nate grabbed the microphone and started talking.

" Alright, time to bring out our fans of the night," he waved us over and we both smiled wide. We then composed ourselves and walked casually with calm faces onto the stage. We turned and looked at the audience. Uh-Oh, when I looked out into the audience I had the feeling of stage fright and took a deep breath to calm myself. Caitlyn was next to me waving at people until she locked eyes with Nate. She always thought Nate was the best one out of the band and I always contradicted her. I always thought Shane was the best and I still do. Shane walked over and pulled us along faster to the middle of the stage.

" Alright, these two were our loudest fans so we gave them the chance to meet us and with lungs like those I bet you two can sing, am I right?" he asked. He put the microphone up to my mouth.

" Um, I don't...No I don't think I'm that good," I said nervously, praying they don't make me sing. Caitlyn looked at me like I was crazy. She and I both knew I can sing, but I just have alot of stage fright. I saw Caitlyn lok at Shane and mouth,' she's lying,' I turne around and glared at her.

" Mitchie I know you can sing. I've heard you so many times, I know your songs by heart," she said.

" Caitlyn shut up," I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

" Woah woah woah, you write songs too?" Shane asked. I looked at him startled.

" We...well yeah, but they're not that good," I told him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He handed me the microphone. I looked at him shocked and he just nodded.

" Come on please play one song," he asked and his lower lip jutted out. I couldn't say no to that face so I held the microphone and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" Um, the whole song or just the chorus?" I asked.

" Hmm, well we have time for one more song so the whole song please," he said. I nodded and took a deep breath. I kept looking down while singing.

_Woah Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_How to choose who to be_

_Well let's see There are_

_So many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says _

_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, cause it's my life._

_and now's the time,_

At this point I looked up with confidence in my singing and I'm walking around the stage singing and everything with a smile on my face.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I could become anyone and know the choice is up _

_to me. Who will I be?_

_Yeah yeah_

_If I decide, I'm the girl_

_to change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_opportunity right in_

_Front of me_

_And the choices, all mine_

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock, cause it's my life_

_And now's the time, Who will I be?_

_It's up to me All the never ending_

_possibilities that I can see_

I walked over to Nate and sang so he could get the guitar for it down. Then I went to the drummer and did the same thing. i looked over at Shane and he had wide, surprised eyes. That made me smile more. I started pumping up more with the music going on. I walked back over and got a mike for Shane and threw it at him. he caught it and looked confused.

_there's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe I get to make the future_

_what I want to, If I could become anyone_

_and know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be?_

" You think you can catch up popstar?" I asked. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He put the microphone up to his mouth taking the challenge. I smiled.

_I wanna find out who I am inside_

_Who will I be? i wanna show the_

_way that I can SHINE!_

_Yeah...Oh yeah..yeah.._

_"Let's go I need some help here, Shane," I said. He looked at me and started singing._

_**Who will I be? **_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending **_

_**possibilities t**__h__**a**__t__** I **_

_**c**__a__**n S**__e__**e T**__h__**e**__r__**e**__'__**s **__n__**o**__t__**h**__i__**n**__g_

_**T**__h__**a**__t__** I **__c__**a**__n__**'t d**__o__** W**__h__**o w**__i__**l**__l__** I **__b__**e**__?_

_Yes, I believe I get to make the future_

_what I want to. If I could become anyone_

_and know the choice is up to me_

_**Who will I be...**__Woah..oh...oh_

_Who will I be....__**Who will I be?**_

I was breathing a bit heavily and me and Shane were only a few inches away from each other. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. i looked out to the audience.

" Thank you!" I told them. They were cheering like crazy. I felt the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Caitlyn came behind me and grabbed the mike. I looked at her.

" Give it up for, Mitchie Torres everybody!" she said. Shane grabbed my hand and I jumped a bit at the contact. He laughed and we both bowed. I walked off stage and to the back.

" Wow that was soo amazing," I said to Citlyn right when we got off. She laughed.

" I can tell," she said.

" I mean with Shane Gray, how amazing is that!" I said and heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and Shane was staring with is jaw dropped.

" I think I got showed up by a fan," he said. I laughed a bit.

" I wouldn't say that...welll yeah I think you did," I said jokingly. We both laughed.

" You're amazing Mitchie. I din't know you could write songs like that, let alone sing those notes," he said. I looked at him.

" Psh, don't act all surprised," I told him. I smied a bit and he laughed. I really can't believe Shane Gray said he likes my singing. I felt like screaming. I started humming a slow tune that I still had no lyrics for. He got really quiet and I stopped.

" What?" I asked him. He just shook his head. I looked at him and looked back down. I got and idea for some lyrics and took my yellow song book out of my bag. He raised an eyebrow, while I opened it and put down some lyrics on a blank page. _I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry For breaking us apart,_ is what I wrote down and I felt someone reading over my shoulder. I turned around and jumped when I realized how close Shane was. " Ugh, you scared me," I told him. He laughed.

" Sorry, I was just looking at what you were writing down, can I see it?" he asked. I got self conscious.

" Um, o..okay," I said and gave him the book. He flipped through the pages and read the first song I wrote.

" This one about you?" he asked unexpectantly. I looked at the song he was looking at and looked up and nodded. " You just contradicted what this says out there," he told me. I smiled.

" Well, I wasn't really popular in school and no one noticed me see the, _I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,_ not technically true, just no one noticed me really," I told him. He nodded his head and flipped through it and hit the page I was working on. He read it.

" Hmm how about this after, _I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though I knew it was,_" he said and I loked at him and looked at the paper. I nodded. He grabbed the pen and wrote the lyrics down. He sat down and looked at the lyrics again. We were having a hard time finding out what to do for the second verse. We heard Nate and Jason walk in and walk over to us.

" Hey you two, what are you doing?" he asked. Shane looked up.

" Can't a guy get some peace," he said rudely. I looked at him with wide eyes and looked at Jason. He didn't look offended or anything.

" It's no big deal Mithie, he gets that way when he's writing songs. Hmm, is that your book?" he asked. I nodded. Then, an idea clicked into my head.

" Um, Nate?" I called. He looked at me.

" Hmm?" he said. I grabbed a different paper and wrote down a few lyrics.

" Sing that please in um," I grabbed a guitar and played a bit, " this tempo," I told him. He looked at the paper and read the lyrics. He cleared his throat.

" _Never would have said forever If I knew we'd end so fast_," he sang perfectly. I smiled a bit.

" Perfect, Shane," I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked up to see who was bugging him with a glare and his expression softened when he saw it was me.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Put these down," I said while I slid the paper over to him. He read them and tried to sing the high notes and failed.

" I can't sing that," he told me. I laughed a bit.

" That's why Nate is," I said and looked at Nate.

" Oh, cool sure," Nate said. I nodded.

" Oh, put Why did you say I love you if you knew it wouldn't last, then I come in and sing baby I just can't hear what your saying the line is breaking up," Nate suggested, but I was already writing them down as soon as it came out of his mouth. I wrote more after that. All night we were writing this song.

The next morning, I was still asleep dreaming about being a hot pop sensation singing a duet with Shane. I here hands clapping and wake up. I looked around and saw a guy with brown spikey hair and black sunglasses.

" Alrigt boys, get up," he said patting the guys softly. His gaze turned to me. " And who might you be?" he asked. I yawned and looked at the guy waiting for an answer.

" Oh me? I'm Mitchie and I was a winner of the best fan and I was jus..." you trailed off when he looked at you with wide eyes.

" A fan? YOu seem like a really different fan. Your not jumping all over them like crazy," he said. I shrugged.

" I'm not gonna make them feel uncomfprtable, and besides who does that while they are wroting a song with them?" I ask and carefully pull my book out from under Shane's snoozing head and hand the book to him. He grabs it and reads more than just that one song.

" Your a good song writer," he tells me. I smiled.

" Thanks," I said, " the guys think I sing great too," I told him.

" Really now?" he asked. I nodded. " Hmm, come with me," he tells me and I get up and follow him to a recording studio. He sits down.

" Since the boys seem to like you I'm gonna give you a free demo and see how you sound," he tells me. I look at him with a smile.

" Really?" I ask. He nodds and opens a door into the recording section. " Um, I kinda need the boys for this. They know the music for the song I'm gonna sing," I tell him. He nodds and goes and wakes them up. When he left I heard a chrous of 'Hey!' or 'what the hell' or 'cold!' The guy comes back with the boys right behind him. He ushers them in the room. They look really tired.

" Um, sorry, guys. I needed to have some music to sing this song good," I tell them. They just nod and get their guitars while Shane pulls a chair up next to me. " Alright, let's go with Who Will I Be," i tell them and Nate and Jason start playing. I sang the song with Shane jumping in at times. When we finish, theres always that spark of something everytime we sing together. I feel it and I'm sure he does too. The dude, which now that my brain is working, I guess is the manager claps and says," That's the most emotion I've heard come out of you. It's amazing, maybe we should have her come on tours wit hus," he concludes. I open my eyes wide and look at Shane. He's smiling too.

" Oh, that would be amazing, are you serious?!?!" I say excitedly. The manager nods his head. I put my hands over my mouth and realize that this is my dream come true. I've always wanted to go on tour and hang with my favorite band. I immediatly pull out my cell and call my mom. 'Be right back' I mouth and walk out and into the room we were mreating our song.

" Hello?" my mom answered. I eeeped.

" Woah, Mitchie where are you? Why didn't you come home last night?" I ignored her questions and screamed into the phone.

" Can I go on tour with Connect 3 !?!?"

" Mitchie, really?"

" Mhm, I'm siked, Can I?" I asked again.

" I don't know...," I sigh, " Okay yes you can go!" she said and my scream echoed throughout the whoole place. Shane came running in.

" Are you okay?" he asks. I turn to him and nod excitedly. He looks at me and laughs. He walks over to me.

" Er, Mom I got to go bye," I say and hang up. He looks into my eyes and leans down and presses his lips to mine. My thoughts become confused and I kiss him back. He parts my lips and my mind becomes filled with his scent. He pulls back and smiles. I snap out of it and blush and smile back.

" I've loved you since the moment I layed eyes on you up in the back row when you screamed I love Shane," he said. I smiled and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. We smiled and walked back to where the guys were waiting.

" It's a yes!" I say when they come into view.

We rocked out on tour for a while and I got signed by Hollywood Records and stayed really close friends with the guys ever since. THE END

* * *

**Okay what did you think hmm? Is it good. I sure hope so it's my first one and I want it to be good so just click on the little rectangle with green writing and tell me what you think plz!**


End file.
